Lone wolf Rainheart
by MrMsInkPaws
Summary: under reconstruction, moved to another account
1. The Lone wolf Of the Northern Valley

Ensom Ulv Regn-Hjerte was the last noble of his dying family line. He had everything a man could ever want. He had money, he had a huge house, and a means to live a comfortable life. and he was unsatisfied. He was a tall and slightly pale young man of the age of nineteen and men like him were not easy to come by. He had a silvery white hair in the winter but in the warmer parts of the years it turned stone gray. His eyes were a bright and eerie silver. He wore blue robes, wide brim hat, cotton pants, linen shirt, and a cloak. All of it was blue, the color his noble family persisted on picking. His broach that carried his family emblem hooked his cloak around his shoulders. It was a silver oak leaf with a golden sword running down its center. His home was rented out to the Rowen's Trading Guild.

Ulv, as he preferred to be called, lived in a beautiful city called Gallmire, it was a large stone city west of New Yoitsu. It even had it's own harbor. Ulv often wandered around it's countryside. And that was what he was doing now, next to a wheat field. He rode upon a great spotted gray charger. "Life, it seems to simple and complicated to be a reality, and thus we humans take it for granted so harshly." He said dreamily. "Very few of us are awake and aware to such a harsh reality."

He went back to his manor, now a refurnished guild hall. He was stopped by one of the barn hands. The boy looked up at him a little anxiously. "Lord Regn-Hjerte May I take your horse to the stables?" Ulv nodded and proceeded to dismount a raised eyebrow. "Is there any news boy?" he asked none to harshly but still with a stern demeanor of authority. The boy nodded vigorously. Ulv cocked his head. "Yes sir, Archbishop Beckett comes at the end of harvest. Ulv frowned. "Any good news then?" he asked with a wry face. The boy nodded less vigorously with a slight grin. "Lady Fena gave birth to a babe boy. The mid-wife says he will grow to be strong." The boy replied. Ulv nodded and patted the boy on the shoulder. He slipped a silver coin into the boy's hand before leaving for the entrance of his manor.

"Lord Regn-Hjerte? I'm not a lord." He thought to himself. He chuckled as he walked through the entrance and was greeted warmly by the doorman. "Greeting Master Regn-Hjerte!" the man said bowing with one for arm across his waist to show better curtsy. "I never was use to being treated like this." he thought to himself. "Greetings doorman Bierd. How goes your day?" He asked politely. The doorman smiled. "It has gone well so far my lord." He answered enthusiastically. Ulv nodded and bid the doorman fair well. "Why are they calling me lord?" he asked himself.

It wasn't untill he confronted the guild leader that he finale figured it out. They had a long conversation about his father's will and the city's decisions to make him the lord of the city. They had elected him to be leader. "No." He said solemnly. "A lord is a fine title but I refuse to be their leader. If anything, I should not be the only one to make the last decision, not the only 'lord' of the city either. If they won't make a council then please send a messenger to tell them that I step down." The guild leader, a thin man dressed in a long coat, had short brown hair, and green eyes behind a pair of reading glasses stood wide mouthed. "But sir, the people love you." He argued. Ulv sighed. "They are also terrified of me. Not one man alive outside my blood could have ever looked me directly into my eyes." Ulv said as he sat down from a long moment of pacing. The guild leader sighed and then laughed. "You are one of the most honest men I have met in my life." The man said with a chuckle.

"Haren, why did they choose me?" He said, leaning back in his chair. The guild leader frowned. "Your a very charismatic person for the last noble in your family." The man answered. "They might be unsettled by your eerie appearance but they love you none the less. You could command them to do as you pleased and they would not question you." Ulv's frown deepened. "I do not deserve such power. I do not want it." He said quietly. The other man chuckled. "You might not think so but the rest believe you should." Haren said simply. "What did you have planned if not taking a position of importance among the hierarchy?" Ulv looked directly into Haren's eyes, which turned away from his. "I wanted to leave for a bit. Travel around and see the rest of the world. This manor is to quiet for my liking." He answered. Haren grinned. "Then find yourself a wife." The other said. There was a moment of silence before they both busted out, laughing. "Me married? What woman in her right mind," He gasped "would want to marry me?"

Haren shrugged. "I wouldn't know. One who could see past those eyes and see the man you really are." He said. There was a uncomfortable pause between the two. "Haren. I told you not to long ago my plans. Tonight, I won't come back for some time. The manor is yours till I come home." Ulv said finally. Still an uncomfortable silence. They bid each other good night as it was evening when they finished conversing. He walked out the room and went to a stairwell that led to the quarters. He found his room, unlocked it with a iron key and shut it behind him. "A lord, I don't think so." He said out loud as he closed the door behind him. All night he made plans on how he would escape. He would leave during the wheat harvest which, would be around noon tomorrow. He shook his head at the thought of abandoning his people, but then, he could not allow them to make him a leader. He would deal with the archbishop and then leave. He knew it was the last thing he would do for Gallmire before he became a fallen noble. But he had to leave.

Ulv was staring up at the new moon. The cycle he enjoyed the most, because it worried him the least.


	2. Rebellion

Chapter 2: Rebellion

(this is going to be a little dry but it's a necessary part of the story so please bare with me, and I am sorry to all who I have offended. I was trying to do my best in keeping it as close to the original anime as possible while the time frame was moved forward. I have a feeling in my gut that I probably made a few mistakes but anyhow, on with the show, Things should be a little more interesting from now on.)

Ulv spent most of his time trying to figure out how he could leave the city. He also spent his time on how he would deal with the archbishop. They city new his name well. The archbishop did not. And he doubted the city would make his name known to the archbishop if he asked them. They where devout worshipers to the church, but they held no favor towards the archbishop. He was not a kind person. He, in fact, had persecuted hundreds of people who had latter been proven innocent. Many families where destroyed, and ill memories of him floated in the city's people. He was only tolerated because he was a powerful member of the church. But his last act, or rather, his next act, was the final straw. He wanted the wheat fields burned in order to destroy a tradition he deemed inappropriate to follow because of its so called pagan nature and made the statement that if anyone tried to interfere they would be named a heretic, they would be persecuted, and they would be burned at the stake.

The whole city refused. The day the messenger came to tell him this was the day they finally had it. They would stay quiet until he came. They would be obedient until he arrived. And when he arrived, they would show him a piece of there minds. There had been a whole petition about it. The whole city had agreed on something for once. The archbishop had taken things to the extreme and the proud people of Gallmire had tolerated it for to long. He was no longer welcomed, and they would let him know that the day he arrived. There would be no welcome ceremony. There would be no fan fare. No music or decor. There would be men at arms standing in the streets, there would be arbaletiers and archers on the walls and roofs. The city's populace would be gathered in the center to greet him and the city officials would be at the vanguard to greet him and those who where in his entourage. The city numbered at least three thousand, most likely more. But that wasn't why Gallmire wasn't worried about the wrath of what may happen when they rejected the archbishops wishes, and sent him on his way. Gallmire, when it was a town, had survived the church's wrath once before and in much lesser numbers.

Now, Gallmire was a very old great stone city and they had been lade siege upon before. They were not afraid. Getting a army to Gallmire was not easy, or worth an effort. Gallmire was nestled in a valley that opened out into the sea. Surrounding that valley where mountains and untamed wilderness. The climate was cold, the winters long, summers short. There where few roads, and they were narrow, which meant attack from all side, the cliffs could be easily accessible from the valley's point. It was a grinding machine waiting to be used. The sea on the other hand was very open and had little obstacles, but transporting a troops and war equipment was expensive and risky, Gallmire's neighboring waters were dangerous and had claimed many ships. Open seas travel was suicidal. Traveling the coast meant dealing with the hazards of hidden rocks. Getting to Gallmire was easier said then done. Walking there was easier. Getting an army that meant to destroy the city, not so much.

So when the day came for the Archbishop's arrival the city waited, and waited silently. Ulv stood on his horse in his families noble attire, a scarf pulled over most of his face. it was silk so he could speak clearly but he didn't want to drawl the Archbishops attention to him and the guild, so he wore a normal pin instead of his family emblem. With Ulv stood the officials of Gallmire who stood in similar attire, hiding there faces. The archbishop had a clear path that would lead to them. and there they waited. The guards were hidden and waited for the signal should things go wrong or the Archbishop needed a little more persuasion in forever leaving them alone.

He was there within the hour. A tall man with graying black hair and a stern wrinkled face. He wore the traditional clothes of his stature. He stared at the crowd gathered. They showed him no respect. "How dare you treat me this way!" He said to the people of Gallmire. Ulv spoke up before the man could say another word. "We dare because you have exerted your powers on us wrongfully for to long. We will not tolerate it any longer. We want you to leave, and never return. We do not break our ties with the church, but you, as a person, will never be welcomed into this city again." Ulv said sternly. The man stared at him with distaste as if the robed man was some peace of filth that needed to be ridden of. "Who do you think you are?" He said to directly to Ulv. But it was not Ulv that answered him this time it was Harren who stood next to him. "He is a city official and speaks for the city of Gallmire as I also do. WE ALL want nothing to do with you Bishop. We will not respect you even as a person let alone a person of great power. Here we rule ourselves under the guidance of the one true god, and we do not need you to act upon his be hath." He said sternly.

Another man spoke up. Ulv recognized him as the local church's Abbot who also hid his face. "You act of corruption will be punished when you stand at the white throne of the one true god. You will suffer for your actions, but the people have spoken, we will no longer tolerate your presence or authority. If the church wishes to keep it's ties and powers with this city, you must be replaced. You have caused us enough grief. YOU and no one else. YOU are the one we blame for innocent blood that had been spilled..." The abbot said choking on his last word. Ulv understood well. It was five summers ago that the Abbot had seen a close friend of his, who he considered a brother, his whole family was massacred. They were innocent and the Abbot knew it.

Other officials made arguments and accusations. The crowd behind stood as silent sentinels. They were waiting obediently behind the city officials, but it was obvious that even a few minutes was to long. They were growing restless. And many wanted blood for their retribution, but a agreement had been made. Peace is the first order, and if it fails, May the one true god have mercy on the convicted, for the people will not.

The archbishop stared at them all and then he noticed the guards who had come out of hiding, they to, where tired of waiting. And they had already loaded their weapons. The archbishop's entourage consisted of fifty mounted knights for protection and twenty attendants as well as a large supply caravan. Fear finally seeped into his heart. These savages, as he thought, wanted his blood, and they where prepared to do so. "I will adhere to the city's wishes." He said to them all. "May the one true god have mercy on your condemned souls." He gave them all a look of pure disgust before returning to his carriage. the people gave him one last act of kindness. They gave him room to turn his carriage around to leave, and they let him go with his life. Ulv knew that several people were more than willing to give chase, but they had signed an agreement.

"Archbishop, one last thing before you leave our 'condemned' city." Ulv said as he made his mount walk beside the carriage. "Make sure that this get's its way to the pope. I'm sure the one true god would want him too see it. It might benefit him and you as well." Ulv said thrusting a scroll inside the carriage and wheeling his mount back to the main body. If the archbishop was at all honorable, which Ulv doubted he was, he would do as requested. But Ulv knew somehow that the archbishop would break the seal and read the scroll before it made its way to the pope. That's why he and the others had made official copies and sent it ahead. It was a moment later that Ulv hear curses being slung around from the carriage. "And so the man is not honorable after all." He said with mock pity. He kicked his mount forward and made his way back home.


	3. A New Beginning

Chapter 3: A new beginning

(Again readers, I am sorry if i offended or board the ever living crud out of anyone from the last chapter, to make amends, I hope this chapter will make up for it.)

It was a few hours later that a attendant knocked on his door. "Excuse me master Ulv, there is a young lassie that wishes to see you in the common hall about a wheat bundle and supplies that you have ordered." Said a male voice before he heard foot steps retreating. Ulv stared at the door strangely. "I didn't order any wheat for my supplies" He said. He sighed. "There must be a mistake." He said to himself aloud. "I'll go have a look anyhow."

Ulv stepped out into the hall. He was dressed in traveling clothes, they were brown jerkin over a green tunic and stone gray trousers. Over his shoulders was a navy blue cloak and buckled around his waist was a falchion. He had his favorite broach on to hold his cloak on. He sighed as he walked into the common hall. It was crowded with traders and merchants alike. Peddlers everywhere. A girl was running towards him, apparently the one who wanted to see him about the supply of wheat that was ordered. She arrived a few seconds later. She was a farmer's girl with brown hair and eyes. She was slim as well. Ulv was about to say something when she immediately interrupted him, "Not here. In your room." And from there she lead the way holding his hand and occasionally tugging it. She motioned for him to unlock the the door. He stared at her for a moment trying to decide if there was a trap involved. Seeing not plausibly reasons he opened the door and she tugged for him to enter. When he did she closed the door. "What is this all about?" He managed to get out.

The girl looked around the room, it was secure enough. "Keep your voice down!" she hissed. Ulv stared at her and began to tap his foot. "The archbishop had ordered his guard to burn all the wheat fields. We saved as much grain as we could and hid it away but," she paused. "Some of us knew you were leaving and we wanted you to go with some of the wheat. Its the traditional wheat, the wolf's wheat." she said in a low voice. Ulv raised an eyebrow. "Wolf's wheat?" He asked in a low voice. She nodded. "There is a tradition that we leave donations to a particular wolf that resides in wheat. The donations usually consist of food and alcohol. Anyhow, we believe the wolf was an angle sent down to ensure us good harvest, but some of us think it's just a wolf." She mumbled. Ulv smiled. "And I take it you and the other farmer's wanted me to take the wheat that the wolf resides in and run away with it?" He said quietly with a chuckle. "You won't have to pay, all we ask is that you don't sell it, or destroy it. It won't go bad either." She said with a smile. "We even packed some supplies for you and the wolf."

Ulv smiled. "Well then I guess you and the farmers want me to come back when the madness is all over?" He asked with humor in his voice. She was shuffling her feet. "No, the wolf agreed to go into the wheat prematurely only if it could travel for a few years. It said it would come back on its own." The girl said seeming to be hiding something. Ulv smiled. "It? Isn't the wolf a he or a she?" He said with a mischievous smile. The girl didn't answer, instead she asked, "Will you do it?" She was pleading. Ulv chuckled. "I'll do it." He answered and then looked around the room. "I'm sorry I can't offer you anything." The girl shook her head. "Just do what needs to be done. The wagon will be waiting outside the eastern gate." She said and bowed to the noble before leaving.

Ulv Had taken a nap after that incident. He wanted to be well rested when he made his disappearance. Most of the city wasn't aware of his plans to leave. It was funny how the farmers figured it out. So there Ulv sat in a chair set in a corner, his head leaning against a wall.

Ulv was staring into darkness, he walked without knowing where he was going. it seemed to be forever that he finally stop. He waited, and waited, until two silver eyes appeared into the darkness in front of him. They were large and pensive glowing disks that floated above him. He knew they stared at him. He shivered. "Who are you? He asked calmly, though he felt his heart was pounding, he didn't know why. "I am Silfr-Valdyr." She said, although, it sounded as if a lady giant had spoken, the voice sounded gentle. "Why have you been fallowing me?" Ulv stared at her with confusion in his eyes. "I, I haven't." He said trying to calm himself down, but his heart pounded on. There was chuckling for a moment before the eyes blinked once and white fangs appeared, they where as long as his falchion, which he didn't have by his side. "Liar, and yet, you don't seem to know why. But, that is fine, I know why. Just be careful in your world, understood?" And then out of the darkness appeared a giant silver wolf. The wolf bent its head towards him with its mouth open. Ulv closed his eyes and the last thing he felt before he found himself shivering on the floor what warmth and slight wetness.

Ulv gasped for air on the floor, his breathing shallow and rabid, his heart, felling like it was trying to hammer its way out of his chest. He couldn't move for a while. He realized he had cold sweat all over his body. He calmed down after a few moment and regained control of his body. He slowly got up and checked his body for harm. He was revealed to see he was fine and that he hadn't soiled himself. The wetness he felt only belonged in the dream he had. He felt afraid. But of what he didn't know. It wasn't of death. He felt a emotion tug at his being. Loss. He was afraid he was about to loose something, or somebody.

Ulv sighed. He checked himself one last time to make sure he was ready for his escape. He nodded. It was midnight, the new moon couldn't be seen because of the clouds. Ulv didn't need a moon, he could see just fine. He opened the windows and pulled himself onto the seal. "Here I go." He whispered before climbing his way onto the roof. There were no guards out tonight in this area, so he simply ran as quietly as possible on the roof tops towards the eastern gate. He paused once a moment to listen and check if he was being fallowed. He was cautious all the way to the gate.

When he arrived there he found the gate opened. He sliped into the shadows and waited. There was no disturbances, no movement. All was quiet. Ulv cautiously approached the gate as stealthily as possible. They even left the gate open for me. He told himself in his head. This might be a trap. and so when he slipped through the gate he had his right hand on the hilt of his sword ready to drawl it. There was no sound, no movement. He peered around the gate and then the walls. There was nothing around the gate or the inside walls. It was all to quiet. He took a few cautious step. He stopped, and waited. Watching and listening. Nothing. He took a few more. Same thing. He looked behind him and stared intensely at the building making sure he wasn't being watched from the windows, doors, or from the streets. "No ones here but us." Said a female voice that he recognized. He spun around sword unsheathed. There stood the farmer girl. She was frightened by the speed he had used to unsheathe the sword. It was only knowing Ulv as a honorable noble that she stayed calm and didn't plea for her life.

Ulv nodded to her and sheathed his weapon. "So you and the others planed all this?" He asked. She nodded. "Where is the wagon?" He asked not so unkindly. She pointed towards a grove of trees not far from the city walls. "May good fortune be with you." He said and she simply bowed to him and said, "And you too Silver Eyes." Ulv's heart skipped a beat as he walked passed her. His dream came to him in a flash, but he stay composed and walked on. On into the darkness, on to what he hoped, was a better life.


	4. An Annoyed Stow Away

Chapter 4: An anoyed stole away

Ulv had a covered wagon with two horses. His gray charger, and a brown charger. Both of them where mares. In the covered wagon, there were trading goods and there were supplies. For trading goods, their were two units of twenty-five ox hides each. A total of fifty ox hides. There was also thirty-five sets of clothing and a crate of soap bars. For supplies there was two casks of whine, a crate of dried foods such as venison jurkey, dried fruits, and a few long lasting vegetables. Next to the supplies was the bundle of wheat that he wasn't suppose to sale. The wagon being a covered one was convenient. It meant he could sleep in it even if it rained, his goods wouldn't be as soaked, and covered wagons where large compared to most carts. Only carts designed to carry stone, iron ingots and barrels of fish surpassed it.

Six ribs made up the supports of the canvas. There were even flaps so the canvas could be closed. Besides that their where drawers on the sides just under the seat there was a hidden compartment under the seat where he had a strong box. It was a good wagon that would last him a long time.

He traveled for three uneventful days towards the south east. On the forth day he decided to stop. He was next to a river and a grove of trees. Unhitched the horses from the wagon and tied them to a branch so the wouldn't wander far. He did this with two separate ropes that way he could graze. Ulv had earlier found a hunting bow and a quiver of arrows in the wagon. He wanted to go hunting and that was what he did. He was gone all day, and had managed to track down and kill a buck. He had gone hunting on several occasions. And with that practice he could confidently hunt. And now he brought back a large buck that he had already gutted with a boot knife. He laid the buck near the wagon. He began to gather materials in order to build a fire. He made a pile twenty feet away from the wagon and went back for more. When he finally finished he arranged the border stones into a circle and made a pile of dry pine straw in the center. He went and retrieved a flint stone and began to strike it against his sword. Soon he ignited the pine straw and had added twigs. Soon enough he had a decent cooking fire going.

Red eyes appeared in the wagon. The smell of the cooking deer drawling it's owner to seek t and he source. The owner to the crimson red eyes was a girl of mid teens with tawny brown hair and the most interesting futures was that she had two wolf ears and a tawny brown tail with a splash of white at the tip. She watched the man cooking at the fire. She watched him for a while unable to recognize where she had seen him before, she then notices what was in the cart. APPLES, ALE! She screamed in her head. The farmers of Gallmire where to kind. She looked at the bundles of clothes they had left in the cart for her. She opened the bundles and sorted through them. The farmers where also poor. but she didn't mind that. She selected a nice blue dress with a crimson sash and a gray cloak. She looked back at the man who owned the cart. "Lawrence?" She asked as soon as she remembered.

The man snapped his head up and back towards the cart. His sword drawn in a spit second. "Who goes there?" He demanded, his silver eyes searching for where the voice had come from. He had thought he was alone with the horses, but someone else was here. "SHOW YOURSELF!" He waited before he jumped onto the wagon and saw the girl who sat in it immediately. He grabbed her and pulled her out of the cart, although he was forceful the girl noticed he was also gentle and was trying not to hurt her, he wasn't a brute. He also wasn't Lawrence. The man pushed her away from the cart and held the falchion towards her. "Who are you and what are you doing in my wagon?" He demanded his silver eyes locking into her crimson eyes. She had her ears covered. She looked the man up and down. From behind, he was easy to mistake as Lawrence, but up front, it was obvious. This man was stronger and his eyes had a hungry look to them, but they held pride that no number of humiliation could extinguish.

Ulv noticed the girl didn't look away from his eyes. He felt calmer some how. And also curious. " Who are you?" He asked in a gentler tone. He didn't mean to make it friendly, nor less rough, but that was what his voice sounded like. The girl smiled. "I am Horo the wise." She answered proudly. Ulv chuckled. "I doubt that. It is far from wise to wander into ones wagon, less you know and are traveling with the owner of that wagon." He said in answer. Horo simply gave him a mischievous smile which made Ulv more cautious. "Ah, but I am wise, for I do travel with you, though I do not know your name." She answered. Ulv had a suspicion growing in his head at this stole-a-way.

Horo stared at the young man. "Silver eyes. You don't see to many people with those." She said and noted the slight shiver that racked through him. "What's wrong?" Ulv shook his head, remembering the dream. He turned away from her sheathing his sword and checking the food. Horo watched him curiously. She smelled the food cooking and couldn't help but drool. She didn't notice he was watching her from the corner of his eyes. Nor did she care. When the food was ready he went to the wagon to retrieve two wooden bowls, two spoon eating knives, and a ladle. He pored two bowls full of the soup. "Lower your hood and I will give you some soup. I know you haven't eaten anything in the wagon and I forbid you to do otherwise until I can fully see the face of my unexpected guest.

Horo stared at him. She refused. The man simply shrugged and began eating. Horo gave him the death glare and sat down opposite from him. So this was the game? Her stomach growled. He had won. "Fine, but on one condition. I want to know the name of the noble who holds me captive on his wagon." She said staring at him with slight anger. In truth she was upset that this male had bested her, a kid, of all things, a simple minded snot nosed kid. Ulv raised an eyebrow. "First of all, I do not hold you captive and second, ..." He paused to consider an answer. "You may know me as Ulv, Silver eyes." He held her bowl out toward her. "Lower your hood, receive your meal." He said with a simple nonchalant grin. Horo hated this man, not really but who was he to think he could play this game with her? She lowered her hood to reveal her wolf ears, snatched the bowl away from him and a spoon and knife and began to wolf down her food. Ulv examined her eyes. As I expected. He told himself in his head. "So what are you, a demon? some pagan goddess?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Horo glared at him. "Why don't you wipe that stupid fox grin off your face and stop asking questions you already know the answer to?" She shouted at him with a mouth full of food. Ulv watched her for a moment, his bowl of food forgotten. He watched her intently with a hunters gaze, and when Horo saw it she shivered, which served to only amuse Ulv. He yawned and leaned his back against the wheel of his wagon. "Horo the wise wolf of Yoitsu. Incarnate of a wolf that takes the form of a girl in her mid teen. She has tawny brown hair, a brown wolf tail with a splash of white, and wolf ears. The most you ever see of her is her red eyes glowing in the dark." He recited and shrugged.

Horo looked up from her bowl. "So, you do know who I am?" She said and then frowned. "You ingrate!" She stared at him, his face was calm and expressionless. If anything a bit grim. After a moment she calmed down. "So what are you going to do to me?" She asked after a while. It was growing dark. He didn't answer. "Turn me into the church?" She asked, scoffing. He didn't answer. After another moment of long silence she began to worry. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked her voice quivering. Ulv shrugged. "I made a deal with that girl. She wanted me to allow you to travel with me. But the deal was that I wouldn't destroy the wheat and that I'll keep it safe. It may have not been said that way, those words may never have passed our lips. But when I said I'll do it, I accepted that you might be here, and that I have to protect you. Other than that, I have a lot of learning to do if I;m going to be a proper peddler. " He said nonchalantly.

Horo flushed. He had purposely let her worry. Oh how she despised this man. "Now, I guess I have to make an agreement with you or else I'll have to find away in making sure you arn't in danger. The farmers would hate me for that." He said simply stretching his legs out and crossing one foot over the other. "What sort of agreement?" She ventured with a mischeivious smile. Ulv's grim expression played a crossed his face stronger this time, and it seemed to worry Horo. The fact was, Ulv had her in a vice, and he was smiling on the inside, but she didn't know that, even her ears couldn't sense it. He had never lied once. "I'll take you along the road, and let you do what you wish, but you have to make your own budget and you can not disobey me. There may be times when I have to give an order and you have to fallow it to ensure your safety. I can pay for lodging, I can pay for a drink or two, a three course meal, if I make a killing, but I prefer to hunt and forage, and I'm good at it. If you want to buy something for yourself use your own money or make sure I'm well notified before hand, that way we don't end up bankrupt and in debt."

Horo giggled. 'He sure is a long winded fellow, and he's good at speeches.' she giggled once more and nodded. "Fine. But we mite have to change buisness arrangements, I'm Horo the wise wolf, and I've peddled before and with the best." She said proudly. Ulv got up and douesed the fire. He looked around the landscape for a long while and then sat on the opposite wagon wheel and began to finish his bowl. He washed it out and set away in one of the shelves. He returned to the wagon wheel and closed his eyes. Horo crawled under the wagon trying to sneak up on him and see if she could over power him with her knife. "I wouldn't try if I were you, I have a bigger blade." He said with a scoff. Horo bumped her head on the bottom of the wagon, startled. 'how did he hear me?' She asked herself quietly. She eventually settled herself in the wagon, keeping the eating knife in one of the folds of her dress. She didn't like Ulv at all, but something about him sparked her interest.


End file.
